The Emperor's Begnning
by Exonfixer
Summary: Mork never thought that she would ever be tasked to care for a child, especially knowing that he was suppose to grow up one day as the Emperor of Darkness. Yet, as they spend the next few years together, Mork realizes that he means more to her than as the Emperor. **Disclaimer: I do not own ToQger!**


"Marquise Mork," announced the second commander of the Shadow council "You are hereby ordered in the protection and care of His Majesty."

"What? You can't possibly expect this...this child to be the Emperor of Darkness!" demanded Mork, standing up from her seat to point her staff at the small child who lied in the center of the room. "There has to be a mistake! He's -"

"Silence!" his voice echoed around the room "It is clear to us that the boy withholds great sources of darkness."

"But the boy is human! How could such a creature possess such darkness?"

"We Shadows are nothing but the imaginings of the darkness humans create in times of despair, sadness, anger, and jealousy. Without the humans to create darkness, we would not exist. It is in our best interest to keep the one human who is able to harness such pure darkness so that we may rule the Earth and evolve into creatures more than just mere imaginations."

"Why me though? Why not -"

"Mork, as eldest of the Shadow council, you are by far the most experienced in harnessing darkness. This is a job for you, and only you."

No matter how many times Mork thought about it, she knew that what he said was right. Being the eldest meant more than being the most experienced, it meant that you were the first to evolve into an independent being of your own. Before the Shadow Line came about, Shadows were nothing but the cruel and vicious imaginings of humans. They were mindless monsters that hungered for nothing but darkness. Yet there were a few that were able to break free from this curse, thus they united to create the Shadow Council. They did everything in their power to erase what they once were, as their mission was to use the humans to create a world of darkness for their own existence, to gain power to evolve. However, being part of the council was not only about rank, it signified that you were part of the origins that started the Shadow Line. For the last few centuries, the ten members of the council divided themselves within the Shadow Line to help maintain their goal. Only a few meetings were held so far, but when it came down to making a decision, the most votes within the council was the deciding factor.

"But-"

"Meeting adjourned!" At that, the rest of council dissolved into a black mist, leaving Mork alone with the still slumbering boy.

Sighing, Mork submitted to her fate and turned toward the future Emperor. Walking closer inch by inch, the boy's features grew clearer. Her first impression of His Majesty was that he seemed much smaller and frail underneath the bundle of black cloth that covered his body. Judging by his look, Mork estimated that he could be no more than three years old. _You're going to be a lot of work aren't you?_ Suddenly, the boy stirred and lifted his gaze toward to Mork.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Mork didn't answer right away, as she was too stunned to speak. In the small moment of time in which their eyes met, she felt a chill run down her spine. Within those deep brown eyes, Mork saw a glimpse of the darkness that lay hidden and buried within his heart.

"I am Marquise Mork. I will be taking care of you from now on."

Completely unfazed by this he just nodded his understanding.

"Get up, we're leaving soon."

Doing as she asked, the boy got up from his spot and adjusted the black cloth to cover himself. Once that was through, he walked over by Mork's side and slid his small hand into hers. Startled by this action, she quickly pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

Not knowing how to answer the question, he just lowered his head in embarrassment, but not quick enough to hide his hurt expression from Mork. Sighing, she walked over to grab his hand and dragged him out of the room to the awaiting train.

"What is your name by the way? She asked as they walked.

The boy paused in thought for a moment before answering "Zed. My name is Zed."

Nodding her head in approval, Mork and Zed boarded onto the train to their home.


End file.
